Liposuction procedures have gained popularity, and more recently there has been an increase in industry demand for reinjecting the adipose fat tissue (that has been harvested or removed from one bodily part) to another bodily part. While such reinjection procedures are currently moderately successful in terms of completion, no attention has been paid to-date to the question of preventing build-up of pressure of the biological fluid (including the adipose tissue) not only during the propagation through the system used for transfer of such biological fluid from the initial location (or source, for short, such as a container or even the location of harvesting of the adipose tissue) to the final location (or target location, such as for example the reinjection site) but, more importantly, at the target location itself while the fluid is being delivered and injected there. The issue of lack of real-time control of pressure build up raises not only the question of whether the viability of the biological fluid (in this example—the adipose tissue) upon its transfer through the system and the re-injection is maintained or not: such problem was addressed in our prior applications. The lack of real-time pressure control and adjustment begs a more critical question of whether or not the patient (the biological tissue at the target location) becomes distressed or is exposed to injury as a result of delivery of the biological fluid under possibly over-pressurized conditions. And that is all despite the reports in related art that detrimental effects of reinjection of adipose tissue (and even effects leading to extreme consequences) continue to accompany the adipose tissue reinjection in such a common-procedure circumstances as, for example, gluteal fat grafting. Instead, the industry and related art continue to focus on minimization of time required to complete a procedure under the circumstances that seemingly allow maintaining patient's safety.
A person of skill in the art would readily recognize that between these two questions, which are currently of interest to the industry, the one of the ability to keep the site-recipient of the biological fluid reinjection safe during the reinjection procedure is arguably more critical, because in absence of the assurance of a real-time adjustment of the procedure as a function of pressure in the delivery channel, such procedure is, at a minimum, detrimental to the patient, and should be avoided. Understandably, keeping the patient safe upon the reinjection of the AT should be viewed as priority regardless of whether the viability of the fluid/AT (extracted from the aspiration site at pressures preferably not exceeding negative 1 atmosphere to ensure the viability of the AT upon aspiration) is maintained or preserved upon its reinjection.
The present disclosure addresses the question of decisive importance to the fat grafting industry—the active, real-time control of pressure at which the adipose tissue is being transferred to the target location during the reinjection procedure and, in fact, immediate interruption and cessation of the bodily fluid grafting once the pre-determined pressure threshold is reached to prevent detrimental influence on the recipient biological tissue.